shaktimaanfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 7
'''Episode 7 '''is the 7th episode in the series. Plot synopsis Kapala disappears with the doll to the secret location of Kilvish. Just like Kapala, a female tantric who is preforming rituals with her followers also get the doll and disappears. Appu and his friends were returning from school bantering. They find the same Kilvish doll lying on the ground. Despite his friends urging him not to pick up the doll, he picks it up and leaves. He tells his friends that he would meet them in the evening at the Shaktimaan Fans Club. In the evening Appu reaches the fans club with the doll in his pocket and sees his friends staging a drama about Shaktimaan. His friends ask him to act like Kapala to which he says that he would only do the role of Shaktimaan. They laugh at him asking whether he can disappear by rotating like Shaktimaan. He says he can and starts to rotate. Initially nothing happens and the friends laugh. But after a few tries he rotates and disappear from the place leaving his friends stunned. But soon Shaktimaan arrives with Appu and the friends realize that it was Shaktimaan's trick. Shaktimaan praises the kids for their feat the other day as an act of bravery when they stood up to Kapala wearing Shaktimaan costume. The kids ask Shaktimaan to play game of blindfold with them and he agrees. Appu ties a black cloth around Shakimaan's eyes and they start the game. Prof. Dwarka Prasad is in the works of another invention. The doll appears in front of him and he disappears with it. The same thing happens with Advocate Leena. As Shaktimaan continues to play with the children at different locations Inspector Jai Singh and Easwar Avatar also get invitations in the form of dolls from Kilvish and they disappear. While the game of blindfold progresses, the doll falls from Appus pocket. As Shaktimaan is moving forward Appu runs to get the doll and grabs it before Shaktimaan could step on it. However, the doll catches hold of Appu's index finger and as he struggles to release it, he disappears. The panicked children ask Shaktimaan about it and he assures them that Appu will return. Appu meanwhile travels through some type of portal and lands on the floor of a cave. The doll disappears from his hand. Appu runs scared as bats chase him in the cave. As he hides from the bats something moves in the ground and he runs again. He reaches a staircase and sits there. Right then a skeleton appears and Appu faints. The kids urge Shaktimaan to do something about Appu's disappearance. They start nagging and once again he promises that Appu will return. At the cave Appu regains consciousness and recalls the incident where he picked up the doll despite his friends urging him not to. He repents his decision. Just then the evil dwarf twins Khali and Bali arrive at the scene and Appu hides from them. The two idiots argue over non-issues and keep laughing. They mention the big event that is about to happen and expect people to turn up. Just then a python arrives with the doll. As the twins taunt the snake, it beats both of them up. They then combine to form a bigger demon and then start wrestling with the python. Soon the python also turns into a demon and starts fighting with Khali-Bali. Just then Advocate Leena arrives and turns into her demonic original form and Khali and Bali separate. Following that Kapala and others arrive and turn into their evil forms as well. As Appu is watching all this, he is caught by Khali and Bali and put in a cage. Shaktimaan tries to use his telepathic capabilities to contact Appu. He is however unable to reach the place where Appu is kept captive and wonders where Appu could be. As the demons wait, Kilvish arrives. He tells his followers that it seems their power and influence in the world have started to diminish despite whatever Kilvish has bestowed upon them. He tells them that Andhera is in danger. When asked from whom Andhera is facing danger, Kilvish shows them a visual where Shaktimaan is fighting the forces of evil. Kapala demands that the social status given to Kakodar in the form of JJ must be given to others as well. Kilvish tells them that whoever kills Shaktimaan will get a social status like that. Suddenly Suryanshi Mahaguru appears before Kilvish and warns him that his end is near. However, Kilvish dismisses the claim and says that Suryanshis have been trying to send forces of light into the society and every time they were defeated by Kilvish making him all the more powerful. Mahaguru tells him that despite sowing the seeds of sin in every human, this reign of Kilvish will not remain for long. The night always gives way to light. And he mentions Shaktimaan and says that he was born with the sole purpose of finishing Kilvish and his reign of darkness. Kilvish sends his Shakti Kiran at Mahaguru but he is unscathed. He tells Kilvish that this is just a projection of his form and therefore his attacks won't affect him. He disappears soon after. Kilvish announces that he needs to see the death of Shaktimaan soon or else he would kill his disciples and disappears. All the assembled demons in unison say that Shaktimaan's death is certain and disappear as well. While at his residence, Shaktimaan continues to reach Appu using his mind waves. He decides that he personally has to go and find him and starts to roam everywhere looking for him. During his search he finds the doll that transported people and he picks it up. Back to List of Shaktimaan Episodes. Appearances * Kapala * Appu * Shaktimaan * Prof. Dwarka Prasad * Advocate Leena * Inspector Jai Singh * Easwar Avatar * Khali * Bali * Mathur * JJ * Kakodar * Kilvish * Mahaguru Notes & trivia * Source: https://youtu.be/u5XlPxQpt64 | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}